russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Hey it's Fans Day!' Unveiled An All-New Party Habit This Sunday
January 16, 2016 IBC-13's top-rating, multi-awarded and trending youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! unveil its new set, a new look and all-new and exciting performances as the Sunday feel-good party on Philippine TV this Sunday as it celebrates the 2nd anniversary with full of world-class performances and production numbers. Prepare for a rising singing champions with the Singing Superstar are Joshua Cadelina, David Archuleta, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug. For the old-school musical vibe with Donnalyn Bartolome, Miguel Aguila, Alyssa Angeles and Young JV, while back-to-back birthday treats from Khalil Ramos and Inah Estrada are also coming your way. An all-out dance moves as Dance Prince Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia in Danze Revolution together with Belinda Mariano, Eugene Herrera and Yna Uy. Boy group Harana (Joseph Marco, Marlo Mortel, Michael Pangilinan and Bryan Santos) performed the song The Tracks of My Hears (originally by Go West). Dream, believe and achieve that added to the rising talents of Secarats, including Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Michael Tañeca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Denise Canlas. Stephanie Bangcot and Harold Rementilla as they join the party of Hey it's Fans Day! in the much-awaited segment Team Secarats. The party continues in Hey it's Fans Day! with the grand launch of IBC-13’s first-ever Philippine adaptation of Koreanovela Glory Jane led by Cherryz, Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao together with the powerhouse cast Experience a kilig overload with hottest Kapinoy loveteams in Before I Fall in Love loveteams of Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, and Alexandra Macanan and BJ Forbes; while groove to the moves of SuperSayaw with Ingrid dela Paz, Albie Casiño, Cherryz and Dominic Roque. Pop heartthrob James Reid and the R&B-pop heartthrob Young JV invided in Homegrown Rhythms featuring Moira Lacambra; and an all-out sing-along in KaraokeKada for Josh Padilla, Gabbi Garcia and Francis. Hey it's Fans Day! airs every Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HEYITSFANSDAYNEWYEARPARTY. 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (January 17, 2016) : Opening: Dominic Roque, Gabbi Garcia and Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers (dance for Move Your Body by Eiffel 65) : Josh Padilla (sing for Dyslexic Heart by Paul Westerberg) : Rodjun Cruz : Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (Heroes (We Could Be) by Alesso) : Cherryz Mendoza (sing for Break the Rules - Charli) : Alexandra Macanan and BJ Forbes : James Reid and Young JV (Where Them Girls At by David Guetta fea. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) : James and Young JV with Josh and Cherryz (Where Them Girls At by David Guetta fea. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) with Rodjun, Liza and Diego, Alexandra and BJ : Up next: Singing Superstar (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Josh Padilla, Coleen Garcia, Young JV and Gabbi Garcia : Production number : Harana (sing The Tracks of My Tears - Go West) : Got To Have You - Young JV : Caught Up In You - 38 Special (alternative rock for the 80's) : You Can't Be Right - Mayonnaise : The Juans (sing Ating ang Mundo) (on APO Tanghali Na! on January 16, 2016) : Cherryz Mendoza sings One Day in Hey it's Fans Day! (YouTube) : Cherryz Mendoza, the lead star of Glory Jane sings One Day on Hey it's Fans Day!. : Paolo Contis : Bettina Carlos : Justin Ward : Keith Cruz : Francis Magundayao : Sunshine Cruz : Cherryz Mendoza (sing One Day) : Rico dela Paz : Christian Vasquez : Joy Viado : Hiro Volante : Mymy Davao : Ace Espinosa 'Birthday celebration during ''Hey it's Fans Day! episode (history) '''2014 *Janella Salvador (first-ever birthday bash: March 30, 2014) *Ingrid dela Paz (April 6, 2014) *Joshua Cadelina (April 13, 2014 singing There's No Easy Way) *James Reid, Yassi Pressman, Francis Magundayao, Albie Casiño and Josh Padilla (May 11, 2014) *Diego Loyzaga and Tricia Santos (May 18, 2014) *Jerome Ponce (June 1, 2014) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 6, 2014) *Young JV, Sue Ramirez and Dominic Roque (July 20, 2014) *Ella Cruz and Chienna Filomeno (August 17, 2014) *Aria Clemente and Sofia Andres (August 24, 2014) *Coleen Garcia and Miguel Aguila (September 21, 2014) *Michelle Vito and Teejay Marquez (September 28, 2014) *Rodjun Cruz (October 5, 2014) *Nadine Lustre and Andre Paras (October 26, 2014) *Shanne Velasco (November 2, 2014 singing Narito Ako) *Fretzie Bercede (November 23, 2014) *Alexandra Macanan (November 30, 2014) *Jazz Ocampo and Nichole Baranda (December 14, 2014) *David Archuleta and Kristel Fulgar (December 28, 2014) 2015 *Liza Soberano, Marlo Mortel, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi and Elisse Joson (January 4, 2015) *Khalil Ramos and Inah Estrada (Janaury 18, 2015) *Mccoy de Leon (February 15, 2015) *Shy Carlos (March 15, 2015) *BJ Forbes (March 22, 2015) *Janella Salvador (March 29, 2015 singing Loving You) *Ingrid dela Paz (April 5, 2015) *Joshua Cadelina (April 19, 2015 singing Ikaw Ang Lahat sa Akin) *James Reid. Yassi Pressman, Francis Magundayao and Albie Casiño (May 10, 2015) *AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Tricia Santos and Diego Loyzaga (May 17, 2015) *Jerome Ponce (May 31, 2015) *Belinda Mariano (June 7, 2015) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 5, 2015) *Young JV, Sue Ramirez and Dominic Roque (July 19, 2015) *Ella Cruz and Chienn a Filomeno (August 16, 2015) *Arvin Ventanilla, Aria Clemente and Sofia Andres (August 23, 2015) *Coleen Garcia and Miguel Aguila (September 20, 2015) *Teejay Marquez (September 27, 2015) *Michelle Vito and Rodjun Cruz (October 4, 2015) *Shanne Velasco (sing Love Always Finds Way by Peabo Bryson) and Andre Paras (November 1, 2015) *Kristofer Martin (November 15, 2015) *Fretzie Bercede (November 22, 2015) *Gabbi Garcia (dancing with Coleen Garcia in 54 Strangers - Seven Lions, Myon & Shane) and Alexandra Macanan (November 29, 2015) *Christian Sy and Nichole Baranda (December 13, 2015) *David Archuleta and Kristel Fulgar (December 27, 2015) 2016 *Liza Soberano, Marlo Mortel, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi and Elisse Joson (January 3, 2016) *Khalil Ramos and Inah Estrada (January 17, 2016) *100th episode (Janaury 24, 2016) *Bret Jackson (March 13, 2016) *Cherryz Mendoza (March 20, 2016) *Janella Salvador (March 27, 2016 singing Evergreen by Barba Streisand) (BJ Forbes for an 18th birthday) *Ingrid dela Paz and Kyle Vergara (April 10, 2016) *Joshua Cadelina (April 17, 2016 singing The Times Of Your Life) *James Reid, Francis Magundayao and Albie Casiño (May 8, 2016) *Gerald Santos, Josh Padilla, Tricia Santos and Diego Loyzaga (May 15, 2016) *Rico dela Paz (May 22, 2016) *Riva Quenery and Jerome Ponce (May 29, 2016) *Belinda Mariano (June 5, 2016) *Renz Aytona (July 3, 2016) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 10, 2016) *Sue Ramirez and Dominic Roque (July 17, 2016) *Young JV (July 24, 2016) *Chienna Filomeno (August 14, 2016) *Arvin Ventanilla and Sofia Andres (August 21, 2016) *Miguel Aguila (September 18, 2016) *Coleen Garcia and Teejay Marquez (September 25, 2016) *Michelle Vito (October 2, 2016) *Rodjun Cruz (October 9, 2016) *Manolo Pedrosa (October 16, 2016) *Shanne Velasco (November 6, 2016) *Kristofer Martin and Fretzie Bercede (November 20, 2016) *Gabbi Garcia and Alexandra Macanan (December 4, 2016) *Christian Sy and Nichole Baranda (December 11, 2016) *David Archuleta and Kristel Fulgar (December 25, 2016) 2017 *Liza Soberano, Marlo Mortel, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi (Janaury 1, 2017) *150th episode (January 15, 2017) *Khalil Ramos and Inah Estrada (January 22, 2017) *Julia Barretto (March 5, 2017) *Bret Jackson (March 12, 2017) *Cherryz Mendoza (March 12, 2017) *Janella Salvador (March 26, 2017) *Kyle Vergara (April 2, 2017) *Ingrid dela Paz (April 9, 2017) *Joshua Cadelina (April 16, 2017) *James Reid (May 7, 2017) *Gerald Santos, Josh Padilla, Francis Magundayao, Tricia Santos and Albie Casiño (May 14, 2017) *Diego Loyzaga (May 21, 2017) *Riva Quenery, Rico dela Paz and Jerome Ponce (May 28, 2017) *Belinda Mariano (June 11, 2017) *Renz Aytona (July 2, 2017) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 9, 2017) *Sue Ramirez and Dominic Roque (July 16, 2017) *Young JV (July 23, 2017) *Chienna Filomeno (August 14, 2017) *Arvin Ventanilla and Sofia Andres (August 21, 2017) *Miguel Aguila (September 17, 2017) *Coleen Garcia and Teejay Marquez (September 24, 2017) *Michelle Vito (October 1, 2017) *Rodjun Cruz (October 8, 2017) *Manolo Pedrosa (October 15, 2017) *Shanne Velasco (November 5, 2017) *Kristofer Martin (November 19, 2017) *Fretzie Bercede (November 26, 2017) *Gabbi Garcia and Alexandra Macanan (December 2, 2017) *Christian Sy and Nichole Baranda (December 9, 2017) *David Archuleta (December 23, 2017) *Kristel Fulgar (December 30, 2017)